Painful Betryal
by vickie-louise
Summary: Full Summary in side - Cullens Leave, Bella's family isn't the same, Bella is getting hunted, Meets the family who once left her but whos with who in the family? & whos shouldn't be there? Read let me know, read&review thnx
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: don't own Twlight, never will never can.**_

**_Summary: _**

_**Cullen's left Forks, Bella gets changed into a vampire but who is she controlling to do her dirty work? 100 years later Bella meets a family who she doesn't want to see again & someone in the family has betrayed her and someone in that family shouldn't be there. Jasper is confused about Bella and he doesn't know what she's going to do, but is Bella going to forgive the family that abandoned her.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bpov**_

"We have to leave forks" Edwards said halting to stop in front of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Carlisle is meant to be ten years older than he looks, people are starting to notice," he explained, but something wasn't right.

"Okay I got to think of something to say to Charlie," I said, but then I saw his expression. "When you say we?" I questioned.

"I mean my family and myself," he replied, and broke my heart.

"Edwards what happened with Jasper is nothing," I told him.

"Your right, it was nothing. Nothing but how I expected. And nothing compared to what could have happened. You just don't belong in my world Bella,"

"I belong with you?" I asked.

"No, you don't." He answered bluntly.

"I'm coming," I told him.

"Bella, I don't want you to come," he replied.

"You don't want me?" I asked shakily.

"No," was all he said.

"That changes a lot," I whispered, looking at his face.

"But if it's not too much to ask, can you just promise me something?" he asked, but I didn't answer. "Don't do anything reckless ... for Charlie's sake, and I'll promise something in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me, I won't come back. And you can go on with your live without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed," he explained.

"If this is about my soul, take it I don't want it without you," I all but yelled at him.

"It's not about your soul. You just not good for me," he replied, calmly.

"Not good enough" I summarised.

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long" he blamed himself. Knowing he was going to be going soon.

"Please don't" I begged him one last time.

"Good bye," he whispered and left.

He left me standing there, with no hope in the world. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes, as every moment with him crossed my mind ... the first day in biology ... when he spoke to me ... the night in Port Angeles ... the baseball game ... James, in the ballet studio ... the prom ... my birthday ... Jasper attacking ... Edward avoiding me ... Edward saying he didn't love me.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I was dreaming, at Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. They were running away and I was trying to run after them, I screamed and shouted at them but they kept running, I could barely see them

"I don't want you," a male voice whispered.

"EDWARD," I screamed out in pain wanting him to come back to me. "AL" I screamed hoping by best friend would return to me. But she didn't. "Esme," I sobbed hoping my mother would come back to me; to hold me while I sobbed into her shoulder, but no amount of screamed of sobbing would get my family back. They left me; they abandoned me, leaving me without a goodbye.

I woke up freezing, I tried to move around but I was wrapped up tightly in blankets. I unwrapped myself, hoping I just that last night was just a horrible nightmare. I trudged through the house and went up to my room, I walked over to my CD player and pressed play/pause, but no music played. I ejected the CD but nothing was in there. I ran over to the present that Renee and Charlie gave me, opened it but there was no picture in it only captions. I flipped through the pages there was no pictures in there of Cullen's, only of Angela, Mike, Jessica, Lauran, Eric, and myself. I dropped the book and tears flowed from my eyes.

"_It'll be like I never existed"_ those words were like someone stabbing me through the heart repeatedly but slowly. I would remember til the day I die, that he didn't love me; he left me because I wasn't good enough for him.

I lay on my floor even though the wood was freezing it reminded me of his coldness, I sighed and picked myself up after staring at my wooden bed frame, I placed myself on my bed staring up at the ceiling, my bed felt empty without him keeping me company. I stayed awake for the rest of night, not tired enough to sleep I stared at ceiling just starting at the whiteness of it, the paleness of his skin. At some point the sun started to rise, and it was shining through my window, I sighed and rolled over to the sun wasn't glaring into my eyes, but as the sun got higher I could feel myself feeling alone, unwanted... I didn't carry on with those thoughts I just got up and went to my bathroom. I looked into my mirror; the person looking back at me didn't look anything like me. Their hair was a mess, hair all over the place, their skin was pale, her eyes were bloodshot, and her checks her tear stained.

I looked away from the mirror, and undressed stepping into the warmed shower. The hot water felt nice on my skin it unknotted my muscles, so I was relaxed, but nothing felt right. I lathered my hair in the strawberry shampoo I always used by it didn't feel right; I washed it all out and got out. I dressed and pulled my wet hair up into a messy bun. I walked back to my room grabbed a jacket and went downstairs. I heard someone in the kitchen so I waited to see if I could hear anything.

"Up stairs in the shower, she'll be down any minute. She was up before me... I'll let you know how she is later... okay... bye Billy." Charlie said and I walked down the rest of the stairs. He spun round and smiled, and sort of smiled. But it was more of a flake smile, and Charlie knew that. "Bells are you..." he trailed off, looking lost for words.

"For the moment," I shrugged indifferently.

"I'm going to stay home from work today... and well, keep you company. I'm a slave for you," he joked, I smiled a bit.

"You don't have to Dad," I told him but he was already shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm staying looking after my baby girl," he said sheepishly, and I nodded and blushed.

"Okay," I said, and went back to the lounge.

"Bells," Charlie shouted before I left, I spun round and there was plate on the table with eggs, bacon, beans, and some toast on it. "I made it earlier on while you were in the shower," he admitted.

"Oh, thanks," I said and sat down eyeing the food debating whether I should eat it and take the chance of getting food poisoning. Charlie's sudden laughter brought me out of my debating.

"I can cook the simple things Bells. Don't worry you're not going to get food poisoning." He laughed.

"Sorry Dad, but it's that you don't cook that much." I admitted sheepishly, while taking a mouthful of bacon into my mouth. It tasted alright, so I kept eating, much to my dislike the food ran out, and I was still hungry.

I placed the dish in the sink and washed it, and walked back up to my room. I sank on to my bed, not knowing what to do today. I fell back asleep; my mind drifted to the Cullen's, Alice. Little, annoying, spiky haired, pixie, my sister, abanded me. Emmet, big brother, joker, annoying but he left me as well. Esme, my mother, I loved her; she left without saying so much as a good bye. Carlisle, my father, caring, kind, he left as well. Jasper, quiet, calm, compassionate, he left even knows he didn't know me. Rosalie, Loyal, caring, loving, I loved her even though she didn't like me. Edward, so serious, caring, protective, loving or so that is what I thought of them.

**L_et me know what you think!_**

**_Vickie-Louise_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: don't own twilight characters, never will**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bpov**_

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. I lost a lot of weight, I didn't have a spark in my eyes, and it was like they were empty, soulless. I had got a job, the Newton's hiking/camping store. I worked there most days, when I wasn't in my room either reading or catching up on work. Mike was ignoring me when because I didn't jump at the chance to go out with him when Ed... He left.

"Bella, you can go know, I'm going to shut up early. I'll see you in a few days." Mrs Newton said as I was taking off my work shirt.

"Thanks Mrs Newton, I'll see you Tuesday," I told her, and walked out to my truck. It had died on me twice, and Jacob had to fix it. I got in my truck and sighed what I was going to do for the rest of the evening, Charlie was going to watch the game at Billy's so I was alone tonight. I got home twenty minutes later, and Charlie's police cruiser was still in his spot. I wonder if Billy was coming over here tonight. I got out and walked to the front door, and walked in.

"Dad?" I shouted through the house hoping he would hear me, I heard a sobbing noise come from the lounge. I walked in slowly not sure what to expect, at least. I saw Charlie with his hands in his face, crying. I looked round to see a male bloke maybe in his early twenty's just looking at me, with frantic wide eyes. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked, curiosity leaking out of my voice.

"Isabella Maire Swan?" the guy asked.

"Yes, now what is going on?" I asked again but I was scared from Charlie's reaction.

"I have some bad news of your mother, and her husband Phil..." he said trailing off, looking at Charlie and then back at me. "You might want to sit down miss," the guy suggested, I shook my head. "Okay, I'm sorry to inform you that Renee and Phil were killed," he said, I just looked at him waiting for him and Charlie to start laughing. And telling me it was a joke, but I couldn't see that happening.

"Whh...What?" I choked out, my knees feeling heavy.

"I'm sorry miss." He the guy apologised again, I just looked at him.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"They were murdered," he said softly and then my kneed gave out from me. I fell forward not bothering to stop myself. The guy got off the sofa a quickly stopped me from hitting my head on the coffee table. "Miss, are you okay?" he asked, helping me on to the sofa, where Charlie was sitting looking at me with red eyes. I shook my head, and my checks felt warm, as tears rolled down them.

"Dad" I looked up and he had tears running down them as well. I moved over to him and put my arms round his waist, and he pulled me to him. "Dad she's g... gone ..." I started sobbing into Charlie's chest.

"Shhh, Bells please don't cry." He murmured into my hair, his hands stroking my back in a soothing gesture. I eventually fell asleep against Charlie, but the only thing I could think of was that my family kept leaving, I only had Charlie left, and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Charlie. When I woke I was still in Charlie's embrace and he was also as sleep. I looked over to the window and it was light out and I didn't know what time it was; I looked round and things still looked the same but on the inside everything was changing.

I sighed and placed my head on Charlie's shoulder and just breathed in his scent, it was a mixture between spices and old leather. I didn't move but I saw something move out of the corner of my eye in the window and my heart rate picked up, I could feel my heart banging on my rib cage. All I wished was that things were how they were before, before any of the Cullen's, before my birthday party. I just wanted my family back, and I could probably blame the Cullen's for leaving me and my family unprotected. Actually I did blame them for Renee's and Phil's deaths because no matter what anyone said I know that it was vampire's that killed my family I just needed to prove it.

I moved and Charlie stirred awake and looked down at me, his eyes were blood shot and puffy his brown hair was a mess and I'm sure I looked the exact same at him.

"Hey," Charlie croaked and hen cleared his voice.

"Hey dad," I didn't sound better than him. We both sounded as we had swallowed a frog or something, "Dad… Are we going to go to back to Phoenix or something?" I asked and Dad looked down and sighed. "It will be ok Dad, we'll get through this we have each other," I whispered and he nodded and pulled me tighter to him. Even though Charlie wasn't one for emotional scenes he was doing ok with this.

Days passed and Renee' and Phil were being moved to the Phoenix morgue and then the funeral would be the week after, things between Charlie and I changed. It was quiet around the house Charlie and I hardly talked, he spent most of his time at work or at La Push with Billy; so I spent time by myself and maybe Jake would come and see me to make sure I was okay and not doing anything stupid.

It was Monday and I had to go back to school I had about a week off, things were quiet which meant Charlie had left for work already. I got showered and brushed my teeth, and got changed into pair of jeans and a white long sleeved top I pulled on my trainers and grabbed my brush and stared brushing my hair. I grabbed my bag and slowly walked down stairs to the kitchen, I thought I heard someone but when I entered there was nothing here; I grabbed a couple of pop tart and headed to the front door while pulling on coat, when something caught my eye.

I stop in my tracks and walked back and towards the white thing, it was a piece of paper on the floor near the hallway of the lounge. I bent down and scanned the writing it wasn't Charlie's or mine, I read it and re-read it and then droped it as the words filtered into my brain.

_Isabella_

_You know too much, therefore you are alibility._

_Deepest regards to Chief Swan about his deceased ex-wife._

_A_

I tried to stop the sob that was working its way out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop it. Soon as one came more started, I bent down and picked up the note and drop my bag and made my way back up stairs to my room; I closed the door and stuffed the note into my bed side draw. I lay down on my bed and curled into a tight ball and let the tears flow freely.

The note had confirmed my theories about a vampire killing Renee' and Phil, and I had a feeling I was next on the menu; I wanted Charlie to be safe and hopefully he would be able to survive this. I wanted to tell Jake to look after Charlie when I was gone and tell him that I love him, but Jake wouldn't answer a single call, and whenever I went up there Billy would always say he's out and he would pass the message on to Jake that I had come over. But I hadn't heard anything from Jake in the last couple of weeks, and it depressing that I didn't have my best friend anymore; and that I couldn't talk to anyone about Renee's death.

Let me know what you think,

Vickie-Louise

_i know many people aren't reading this but please let me know if this is any good?_


End file.
